Frozen Roses
by BrayFiction
Summary: District 12 is destroyed, Peeta is dead and Gale is missing, President Snow makes Katniss an offer. But what is it? Can he be trusted this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen sat by the hanging tree her father had told her about as she looked at the mess around her.

District 12 was in flaming ruins, Peeta was dead, Gale had disappeared and her mother and sister were tending to the sick.

"Are you, Are you, Coming to the tree, Where they strung up a man they say murdered three, Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be, If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree?" her father's strong but gentle voice rung through her head

She sat on the ground with rare tears in her eyes as she thought to herself that Snow really had won. Then suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her...

"Hello Ms. Everdeen," the cold, menacing voice of President Coriolanus Snow came from behind her, no doubt there with some ulterior motive.

"Come to torture me even further Mr. President?" Katniss snapped bitterly at her tormentor, her back still turned from him.

"No Katniss," she cringed at the use of her name in his voice. "I have come to make you an offer,"

"What could you possibly offer me after all we have done to each other? I thought you wanted to kill me," Katniss laughed cruelly.

He got behind her as she could filled his breath tainted with blood vaporize around her like a poisonous gas "No keeping you alive seems... better"

Her head snapped and she looked directly at him. "Better? What do you mean by better?"

He ignored her question and got to the point.

"My offer is that you marry me," Snow smirked devilishly as her leaned in close to her, so close that his puffy lips practically brushed against her ear.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" Katniss' grey eyes widened as she almost threw up.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Snow looked at her seriously.

Her expression softened "No..And you will keep my family safe?

"I have them under watch in the Capitol and my men won't sell them off as sex slaves to the highest bidder if you cooperate. What was that girls name? Prim was it? She'd make a good toy," he grinned evily.

"Don't you fucking dare bring my sister into this! Whatever you do to me is our business just please leave Prim out of this!" Katniss sobbed, desperate for her sister's life.

"Then we have a deal Katniss," his words sealed her fate.

She nodded and fell to the ground as she took solace against the tree.

"Papa, give me strength," she said to herself, loud enough for Snow to hear.

He looked at her confused.

"My papa and I used to come to this tree. He was a good man," she said, not remembering who she was talking to for a split second, thinking that Snow had some remnant of humanity in him.

"He must have been," his tone almost seemed genuinely sympathetic.

She closed her eyes for a minute and peace crossed her as she remembered her father one last time before emotionally shutting down.

The last thing she recalled was Snow lifting her onto his broad shoulder as he carried her to the hellicarrier. The same one they used for picking up the dead tributes in the Hunger Games.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The next morning, Katniss woke up in a solo bed with Capitol maids surrounding her. "What a nightmare," she breathed heavily.

"Oh that was no nightmare," Snow looked down on her as he grinned amusedly.

She screamed and saw Snow beside her, who then covered her mouth with one hand and stroked her braid with another.

Her screams softened as she melted against his touch, quivering at it. She was surprised how calm it was, gentle, possibly even loving?

She brushed off the thought quickly as she cringed at the thought of Snow taking her innocence. He really couldn't be _that _big though. And his stamina was probably next to none so she figured it would be over soon.

"You should be excited" he said as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Excited? Excited? What's there to be excited about? That I'll spend the rest of my life as a trophy wife to the president and a symbol of Capitol prosperity?" Katniss huffed.

He slowly slid his hand on the back of her neck and kissed his bride to be.

She started to thrash around and cut herself away from the kiss as her heart unwillingly beat faster and faster as every second passed.

He pulled away grinning as if he thought he had won at last.

She sighed as her dignity went slowly down the toilet.

"That was...I..." she was wordless.

"What was it dear?" the president asked with a devilish grin that Mephistopheles himself would be proud of.

"A mistake. A total mistake..." Katniss turned to the other side of the bed and sighed.

"A mistake? Our deal or..."

"That kiss! My feel...it was wrong okay," Katniss interrupted him.

"Well look here," he pulled her face close to his with a death glare in his blue eyes that lived up to his name. His heart was as cold as ice.

"I don't want to be married to a spoiled, arrogant brat who only won the games because of sheer luck anymore than you want to be married to an old fart who smells like blood!" Snow growled, practically mashing his flesh onto her's.

His usual sickeningly sweet smile curled on his face. "But I'm afraid Ms. Everdeen, that is the card that life has dealt us," he inhaled her sweet scent, a nice contrast to his own and let her fall onto the bed with a shocked expression on her face.

Katniss genuinely looked scared for one of the only times in her life as she saw the older man hovering above her.

"If that is what you are thinking, I will not have you until our wedding night," Snow smirked. "Breakfast is in 15 minutes and your clothing is laid out on the bed. Now I suggest you be snappy about it," he laughed cruelly before shutting the door.

"Please let this be an effect of the tracker jacker venom," Katniss curled up before getting her clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow sat in his throne-like chair drinking a glass of some of his rarest and well-aged wine. After all it had been from before the war and he reveled in every sip of it, stopping to admire himself in the glass. He after all was well aged like the wine he enjoyed.

And it tasted even sweeter as the thought dawned on him that he had won against Katniss Everdeen. Although Katniss Snow had a much nicer ring to it.

Speak of the she-devil herself she came down in a short-sleeved black v-neck shirt that came to a point right between her breasts, a red skirt with a rose on it, and black heels which he could tell she was having trouble walking in. And that amused him all the more.

"Enjoying your new shoes _mockingjay_?" Snow chuckled, the dark wine staining his beard.

"As much as if I enjoy having a porcupine's needle shoved up my ass," she sat down at the long table across from him, prying her painful shoes off with her fingers.

"I know something you would enjoy much more up your rectum Katniss," Snow gave a subtle wink to his fiance.

She glared at him, her rage at his perverted remark unwavering. No matter how much power the man in front of her held.

"Oh yes. And may I suggest leaving those shoes on dear. Those and ones similar to them will be your wardrobe for the rest of your days," the ever-grinning president. "After all we are going to the opera this evening and I want you to look your best,"

"Oh what? So I can be eye-candy for you?" Katniss remarked snarkily.

The heels of his shoes tapped against the marble floors wrapping his long, spiderous fingers around her neck as his hot breath whispered against her ear:

"You had better watch your tongue my dear. You never know when it may," he took the knife on her napkin and placed the knife on the inside of her cheek. "End up," he cut a small slit and blood soon followed.

"Oww, what was that for?" Katniss looked frightened.

But before her protests could go on any longer he slid his snake-like tongue in her mouth and licked up the blood off of her cheek as Katniss felt a tingling in her loins, one that shouldn't be there.

He slid his hand in the waistband of her skirt and felt her clitoris with his long and skilled hand as it emitted a gasp from her.

"W-what are you doing?!" the girl on fire was struck with panic but was too paralyzed to move.

Snow continued his minstrations on her clit and his hands slid past the band as the feeling of her brown, untamed pubic hair brushed against his fingers.

"So soft," the man whispered in her ear, nibbling on it.

"Maybe you could show me around," she suggested, trying anything to evade his grasp despite feeling the pangings of arousal in her stomach and womanhood.

"Do you really want me to stop dear?" Snow slid a finger into her hot sheath and wiggled it around.

"Ngghh," she moaned, desperate to climax but ashamed of who was bringing her to this high.

He grinned devilishly, continuing to pleasure the girl, no woman beneath him. He wanted so badly to take her as she sat on her chair.

But as always he had a plan. He wanted to have her coming back for more, because he knew that his hands alone could bring Katniss to the breaking point and eventually she would desire more than his thick fingers.

Her toes curled as her orgasm quickly approached and she felt her entire being melt down to nothing but a moaning, sweaty mess. Begging for more.

"Oh god!" Katniss screamed before releasing onto his hands, callused by the stench of battle and the stains of blood.

Oh how gloriously erotic! Snow thought to himself with a smile.

"And so our life begins dear," the president laughed richly, leaving a panting and sobbing Katniss with her legs apart on the table and her thighs dripping with wetness. A crudely immaculate display in the house of corruption and lust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss' back was to the door as she mentally slapped herself on the wrist for enjoying Snow's attentions.

"Dammit Katniss! Your father would be ashamed," the voice of her self-conscious echoed through her head. If he had done that, imagine what he would do to her next time.

But his hands felt much better on her neglected sex than her own. And she hadn't had any kind of release since before the games. He seemed to know the exact speed and technique that drove her insane. It was almost as if he had looked into her head, which honestly wouldn't be surprising at this point. It felt so horrible and yet so wonderful.

She started to sweat and moan thinking about his fingers brushing against her. Her eyes closed as she imagined him on the bed with her, feeling every inch of her body. Would he be rough and quick? Or slow and gentle with her? She could only guess the latter and her legs quivered at the thought.

"No, no, no! This is all wrong," Katniss said to herself. She couldn't be feeling this way, could she?

Her hand went between her knees and she let her desires do the work. Oh how she hated them! Hated how his hands had gripped her in all the right places. Hated how his deep, smooth as silk voice coaxed her inner lioness. For once she was the hunted instead of the hunter.

"Katniss. This is all for you," he moaned in her head as he rutted in and out.

She bit her lip and started writhing on the floor as her eyes rolled back into her head and the world became blurry as she flicked her fingers across her clit and arched into her touch with a silent sob of shame.

"Ms. Everdeen," Katniss was broken from her trance by a tiny voice that belonged to a small woman with spiked blond hair and obviously genetically modified green eyes with red specks.

"Yes?" Katniss replied, almost sounding like Haymitch after a hangover.

"Master Snow wants you to change into this and join him in the rose garden for a walk," the maid handed her a purple top with puffy shoulders and a flat matching skirt to contrast. It looked like something Effie would wear.

Thankfully he had given her the mercy of ballet flat shoes and no gaudy hat. And to that she smiled a little, for the first time ever since she got here.

She wanted to go into a hole and die so that she'd never have to marry the man who killed Peeta. She'd be much happier to spend her life with him instead of Snow. But, Peeta was dead. Katniss had seen it with her own eyes.

She remembered when it happened too...

Flashback to District 12 fire

Katniss covered her mouth to avoid the fumes from the impending fire.

"Peeta?!" Katniss cried out into the empty house. Her heart sank like a rock in water in hopes she could find him.

"Katniss...run..." a meek shadow of Peeta's voice managed to squeeze out.

"No Peeta. I'm not leaving without you!" she insisted, trying to get the beam off of him.

"Sweetheart, what are ya doin' in here. Come on," Haymitch dragged her out. Haymitch didn't see Peeta and she felt powerless to break loose of the alcoholic mentor's grip.

"Nooo! Peeta," she sobbed.

"Go be happy with Gale. I know you love him," Peeta frowned as he uttered his dying words.

Katniss sobbed that night until there were no more tears left.

"Peeta," she whispered. This was all her fault! She had let him die!

End Flashback


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Katniss?" a rich baritone voice called her back to reality.

"Yeah sorry. Zoned out," she breathed heavily, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She realized it was that same hand that haunted her daydreams. Or Daymares more like.

"It's quite alright dear. Happens to the best of us," he laughed, walking me to the entrance of his greenhouse.

"Must not happen to you then," she retorted, following his lead.

"You exist merely to insult me don't you?" Snow contemplated flatly.

"Oh come on, it's good that you have at least one person who doesn't worship the ground you walk on," Katniss smirked

"Very funny. Fortunately for me your mouth will be doing more than yammering on," the bearded man smirked.

"Why roses though?" Katniss changed the subject, still uncomfortable about the idea of their impending wedding night.

"Well you see..." Snow began, only for his expression to change.

"What?" Katniss was beginning to become genuinely intrigued by her foe.

"They are pleasing to the eyes," he snapped defensively, caressing the flowers as his mind drifted to times long gone.

"But enough of that, I would love to hear plenty about my lovely bride," he sat down on the garden chair.

"Not much to say really. I feel like I'm being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman," Katniss laughed.

"That fop of a man? He was always quite annoying wasn't he?" the president chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. "I on the other hand...Am a predator at heart," he growled.

Snow once again gathered Katniss in his death lock of an embrace, inhaling her taste which was a sweet contrast to his own.

She tasted the wine on his lips and her soul set afire as he trailed his hands up and down her back.

When he finally pulled away, she was starstruck as no one had made her before.

Sure Gale and Peeta had kissed her before, but those kisses were sweet and trembling.

But this, this was the kind that brings even the strongest to their knees and made her breathe heavily.

"We play a different game now love. Where I am the hunter and you are the prey," Snow's breathing was laboured as well, obviously giving his all into it.

"Right...I should probably get ready for the opera tonight," she looked at the clock.

"I suppose you're right. Meet me downstairs," he kissed her neck before departing.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Snow straightened his tie and jacket as he looked over the proud city of Panem with pride.

And it all came back to him...

Flashback

The 15th annual Hunger Games was abuzz with chaos. The screams and cries of the children put in this hell, the stench of corpses anywhere from hours to a week old. And blood. So much blood.

A young man whose short platinum blond hair hung over his eyes looked up from the bushes, senses tensing up as he planned his method of attack.

There were three people left in the Hunger Games. Him, a platinum blond girl named Sistine from District 1 and a dark-skinned goddess of a woman from District 11 whose name he had forgotten. Names were pointless at this point. Only survival to the fittest. He had to for his brother and sisters and father.

His ears rung with the sound of the cannon that signified the death of a tribute.

"Only two left," he said softly to himself as the bushes covered him like a shroud. "Mother, forgive me..."

Suddenly a rustling noise from behind caught his attentions as he readied his dagger, the hilt lined with milk-white gems.

He turned around to see the beautiful blond girl standing over him, ready to kill him with her bone knife in hand, a delicacy in Panem. Made from elephant bones before the Dark Days.

Swerving between her legs, he jabbed her calfs with the dagger he held in his hand. It was that moment when he tasted blood for the first time, a habit which would become an addiction later in his life. It gave him a rush that no blowjob could equate!

A feeling of dread crossed him soon after. He had won the games! But he had killed to get there.

He looked at the dead body beneath him and turned paler than the bone knife

"Congratulations Coriolanus MacDonald! You have won the 15th annual Hunger Games!" Alexander Flickerman exclaimed as his son Ceaser giggled.

Even as the helicarriers lifted him up into the air with them, only his maddening heartbeat and raging mind repeating 'I killed someone. I'm a murderer' like a mantra and he let sleep claim him.

End flashback


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katniss cringed as the Capitol stylists plucked out stray hairs that hung to the side of her eyebrows.

'All about the precision,' she thought to herself.

After her make-up was done and she looked satisfactory enough for Capitol standards, a petite dark haired woman with eyes slanted upwards but her pupils stayed in the same place came into the room. Her ivory skin was a florescent contrast to her hair that was put up in a bun with pink, flowery attachments.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen," the woman smiled, holding various threads, fabrics, and needles.

"Um, hi. You're my fashion designer now?" Katniss' head filled with memories of her former designer Cinna. Snow had done away with him after a subtle act of rebellion in and interview, but not enough to fool Snow. Her heart sank and her anger toward Snow rose.

"Yes. My name is Mei," she smiled, shaking Katniss' hand. "Now, what kind of dress should we make you Ms. Everdeen?" Mei looked her client over.

"Does it really matter Mei? It'll have to have been approved by the President anyway," Katniss scowled.

"True. But I think he'll like what I've picked out," Mei tried to smile but felt Katniss' pain as she had been the daughter of District 5's mayor and was married off to a government official in the Capitol when she was 14

The tiny fashion designer pulled out a chiffon knee length black dress with a skirt reminiscent of a monarch butterfly with orange and black flaps like the wings of a butterfly.

Her breasts, though fairly small, still struggled to stay in her top providing the dress was sleeveless. No doubt made that way for her perverted fiancé.

"Fiancé..." her heart dropped at the thought of marrying Snow. He had killed everything she held dear and destroyed her home. She hated him! He had already killed Peeta and Cinna. Now who was she to care for?

"It goes along with the opera you'll be seeing," Mei added. "It's called Madma Butterfly so I figured you should dress as a butterfly,"

Katniss nodded and put on the dress, sliding it on her lean body and it started to itch but she figured she had to stick it out.

The girl on fire ascended down the stairs in her dress, barely walking in her silver heels with her mascara half running down her face.

"Katniss dear, what is wrong?" Snow looked concerned and held his arm out to her.

"You've killed everyone! You've taken everything from me!" Katniss yanked away from his touch.

He sighed. "I did what had to be done. They were a threat to the order of Panem. It couldn't be helped,"

"Couldn't be helped!? How could it not-"

She felt his lips brush against her's and she melted, kissing him as well.

"I know you have suffered loss and hardship, but through that fire has emerged the steel goddess I see before me," he kissed her hard, wanting to possess her body and soul.

She looked into his blue eyes as they parted slowly.

"We should go," she took his hand, leading him outside into the courtyard surrounding the house as white peacocks strutted past them.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Does the goddess know the words?" a bearded tenor in a button up blue shirt sung to the exotic-looking girl on stage that was his bride.

"She does, but fears they will only bring death!" the girl sang, her voice rung sweet like a mockingjay.

Snow pulled Katniss onto his lap and started nibbling her ear and rubbing her small but firm breasts. He rubbed her flat stomach, thinking of his seed planting in her womb. His children. Their children!

His hands snaked around her waist as she felt her fiancé get hard against her. If they had less clothes, he would slip inside of her.

"You desire me dearest. Don't you?" Snow choked out, wanting too badly to bend her over where she stood and claim her in the oldest of ways.

"I don't know now," she stumbled with her sentence.

"So you would be willing to give yourself to me completely? And once we'd be done, you'd be mine," he squeezed her breasts.

She thought for a second. Did she really want to give herself to him? Would he be faithful after this? Would everything she had supressingly hoped for finally come true?

"Yes," Katniss finally said. "But should we really do it here?" she looked around

"You are right. That's more of a second time thing," he lead her out of box five.

* * *

Hey peoples. Yes I just did make a Phantom of the Opera reference ;) I won't give away too much but stuffz get hot in the next chapter. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Now my bride, show me what you've wanted," Snow smirked, ridding himself of his grey jacket and black shoes.

She looked at him for a moment, again suppressing the passion she felt. The cruel passion that she shouldn't be feeling.

His finger continued down, sliding along the top of her chest, down between what cleavage was exposed by her top.

She closed her eyes tight in disgust and sighed as the part of her that was logical and the part of her that was instinctual fought for dominance. The latter seeming to win.

"If you are worried about playing the part, you only have to act happy in public... no one will judge your performance in private, as long as you comply without a fuss," Snow chuckled.

Katniss panted, her defenses weakened by his cold blue eyes looking into her's. Consumed by a passion no one could comprehend.

"And what if a part of me wants this?" she smiled for the first time since she had gotten there.

"All the better then," he ripped off her dress which widened her pupils like saucers. "But really, can I trust you though? Your emotions are like a wild ride. First Peeta then Gale and now me?" Snow looked amused

"Not you...never you..." Katniss looked away.

He looked visibly hurt but it was hard to tell if he was truly hurt or faking it to further web Katniss into his spider's trap. A trap both parties were enjoying a little too much.

She ripped off his white shirt, buttons flying all over the room as the look of a hungry lioness invaded her eyes. She was the girl on fire, but tonight it was a different fire.

"I have to admit, I will likely enjoy myself during this... and while you may despise me, it looks like you might need a fix yourself," he pushed his finger against her lips, as if his finger was seeking entrance to her mouth.

She closed her eyes in regret and enveloped his finger into her sweet mouth, relieved that she was touching him back for once. He wished it was something else though.

"If the Districts are going to survive..." Snow's voice gets quieter on the next piece for emphasis, but she can still hear him clearly. "If your friends and family are going to survive..." His voice returned to normal "Then they will have to submit to the will of the Capital, completely. And what better way to symbolize that, than for you to submit to my will, completely?" Snow smiled, but there was no humor in it.

Katniss stood there for a minute as he wiggled his finger in her mouth as if he was pleasuring her.

"Now then, Ms. Everdeen, show me the passion that you would bring to our wedding night. Convince me that you are really going to commit to this," the man slid his finger slowly inside. The tip of his finger brushed gently against her tongue until it was well inside, but not far enough to choke her.

She started sucking on his finger and licking all around it as Snow's hand reached into her silken black underwear and started to flick his long fingers against her button.

Katniss continued run her tongue over the finger that was in her mouth to hide a moan. She didn't want him to know that she was loving his attentions but was quickly losing that battle as she arched against him, bobbing her head back and fourth.

Snow was aroused by her minstrations on his finger. The white haired president took the free hand that was rubbing her and wiggled his way into her hot sex that had been aching for action for such a long time.

"Mmm, good girl," he smiled mockingly as he patted her head and wiggled both fingers around simultaneously.

Her words pleading for more were muffled and all she could do was suck.

"Do you want my cock in your mouth my dear," his smooth and velvety voice brought her close to orgasming as he wiggled his digits back and forth in her tight, virgin sheath.

The Mockingjay's brown hair styled in a braid bounced up and down wtith her nodding.

He slid both of her fingers out of her body and unzipped his trousers. Her heart beat faster and faster as the unzipping sound rung through her ears.

To Katniss's surprise, his member popped out of the zipper which held his pants together and her heart raced as if it had gone any faster, it would burst. Sure she had seen penises before on some of the Peacekeepers raping District 12 girls and on Gale when he had to take a piss.

But she had never seen one this huge. It had to have been 10 inches long and 4 inches thick around. Clear fluid dripped from the center.

Snow's puffy lips twisted into his trademark devilish grin. The one that indicated he had the master plan.

"It aches for you Katniss. It has ever since I saw you in that fire dress," his hands took her's and the object of his desire wrapped her hand around his cock like a blanket protecting from the cold.

What had she gotten herself into?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Have you never seen such a large cock Katniss?" his cock stood in her face as he could barely compose himself.

"N-no..." Katniss looked nervous as her body quivered.

"Well then this is an education for you," he forced open her jaw open and the bulbous head popped into her mouth.

He gasped in relief as her warm mouth enveloped around his aching rod. The president's cock was throbbing as she took him in her mouth. He felt like he had blue balls. He pulled on Katniss by her braid and her entire throat was invaded with all 10 inches of his huge cock.

Coriolanus Snow, a man usually of composure and dignity, was reduced to little more than a deprived madman. Begging this beautiful fire goddess to swallow him whole.

"Need. To. Last. Longer," he groaned in his mind as she choked on it. He stopped her and took deep breaths, techniques he had used with past lovers. He wanted to bend her over and mate her like an animal until all she could do is scream his name.

But like always, he had a plan. He wanted to spoil her for any other man.

He started pushing his fingers in and out in reward for her servicing him.

"In all my years of wives and mistresses, I think this one may be a keeper," he laughed in his head.

Katniss moaned on his cock while licking it all over and bobbing her head back and forth.

"Mmm... just like that, my dear... just like that..." his fingers probed her a little deeper, also sliding up at the end of each stroke to rub against her clit.

The pleasure boiling in her combined with the adrenaline rush of her throat being constricted was bringing her on the same level of orgasm as he.

"Who is doing this to you Katniss? Who is making you feel this way," Snow slid his fingers in and out rapidly as he pulled her away from his throbbing member.

"Y-you are.." she said silently.

"I did not hear you..." he grinned, sliding his serpent's tongue in and out of her hot sheath. "I said..." Snow was determined to bring her to orgasm.

"Coriolanus please," she begged,this time with a more audible urgency as he lapped at her greedily, like he would die if if he pulled away from her now.

He grinned as his tongue went deeper and deeper and they took on a sixty nine position. Straddling each other's chests as they feasted on each other.

Snow shoved himself down her throat once again, the familiar rush coursing through her once more.

Katniss felt his lips vibrate on the ribbons of her arousal. She felt her stomach and vagina tighten all at once. As if they too were being choked.

The man with his face buried inside of her pussy could tell she was close and he was as well, his balls becoming too crowded for comfort. He could release at any moment.

Both of their brains turned to mush as they were far beyond any kind of reason. In some dimension where titles and all other emotions were all but abandoned. Only the very basic need they had for each other. Like two animals in their natural habitat.

He felt a current of cum rush onto his open mouth. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her bittersweet taste.

Soon after, the sight of her pleasured by his hand was too much for him to bear as he held her hair and released thick torrents of cum down her throat.

When they were done, their sweaty bodies heaved up and down panting, recovering from their intense orgasms. All Katniss could do was shake and whimper as he stroked her soft braided hair.

"Shh, rest now Mrs. Snow," he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Usually she would protest to that title, but she was too satisfied and tired to care.

The last things she saw and felt were Snow. His hands on her hair and his eyes on her face...

* * *

Hey peeps, me breaking the fourth wall here. How did I do?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The sun blinded Katniss as she stretched from the best sleep she had in years. Her heart beat like a drum and her body was lighter than a cloud. For a moment, she forgot the events of last night.

She reached to the other side of the bed and saw that the man who had provided her such pleasure was gone from the massive bed that she had been staying in since night one.

A sigh left her as she held tightly to the other pillow that he had laid on. It was hard to distinguish, even more so for her whether or not it was a sigh of regret or sorrow at his abscense.

Katniss spotted a piece of folded paper setting on her nightstand.

She moved over and opened it. It was written in red ink and said:

_Mockingjay,_

_I apologize for my early departure, but affairs of state called me to District 3 and I had no choice but to go. I will be back before 8 tonight. _

_Yours,_

_Coriolanus Snow_

_P. S. I loved last night and cannot wait for more._

Katniss didn't know whether to smile at him having the courtesy to explain his departure or curse him in her head for being a cheeky little bastard.

Either way, his mouth and touch made her need for more. Her toes curled as she felt like her vaginal lips were swelling and the urge to touch herself grew stronger and more urgent every passing second.

Katniss reached her hand down to her lips and inserted a finger inside of herself. She arched against it and rubbed her button with her thumb.

She thrusted into her own touch, pretending it was her fiancè's thick member massaging her walls. She was begging whatever gods would listen to set her free as the fire rose.

"Ms. Everdeen, someone here to see you," an older woman with a face like a vulture and eyes as prying and unsettling as one came in, her voice carrying the same regal air as Snow's.

Katniss growled silently at her interruption and slammed on some clothes.

"It'd better be good,"

But that was quickly changed when the sun shined in rays on her fair-haired sister Primrose.

"PRIM! I was so worried!" Katniss hugged her sister like if she let go, the sprite of a girl would blow away.

"Katniss!" Prim wrapped her tiny arms around her sister. "Look at my new coat," the girl spun around in her mink fur coat proudly.

Katniss laughed at her sister's innocence and sat down along with her. It was good to know that her sister could see something good in this. But then again she was clueless as to what was at stake if Katniss refused.

"Sooo, I've heard you're gonna get married," Prim bumped her sister's shoulder with a grin that almost reached up to her baby blue eyes.

Katniss' eyes widened as she blushed and her fingers fiddled back and fourth. "Oh I um...who told you that?" her entire body went cold as she laughed nervously.

"President Snow. He told me you and him are getting married!" Prim giggled.

"Yeah. Yeah we are..." Katniss looked concerned. Katniss figured he was only being nice to them so that she'd be in even less of a position to refuse his offer.

"So how's school?" Katniss changed the subject as soon as it had been addressed

"I'm going to school with a bunch of the kids from the Capitol. They're a little snooty but that's okay. We're learning how to do math with shapes," the younger girl's grin turned into a look of curious confusion.

"Really? How does that work?" Katniss laughed.

"Well first," Prim pulled a ruler out of her bag and showed Katniss how to do geometry.

* * *

By the time eight'o'clock rolled around, both Katniss and her sister were asleep on the huge grey couch made of leather in the parlor.

The door opened as Coriolanus Snow came into his house with his burgundy briefcase and set his hat on the chair. It wasn't the proper thing he was taught as a young man but then again, none of it had registered.

The halls were lined with moving portraits of all of the presidents before him. Starting with the first one Johnathan Wyngarde and ending with his adoptive father Romulus Snow, the one who had, in his words, "so graciously took him on as his own son after such a horrible time"

Snow rolled his eyes at the old man's words of how grateful he should be. May the old man rot in hell for the rest of eternity!

He dramatically pulled the curtain over the crinkled face of the first President Snow, he was a despicable son of a bitch.

The man dressed in a burgundy suit sighed as he looked at his aged face in the mirror. His lips were like that of a fish and no more was the devilishly good-looking man of his youth who was infatuated with women too much for his own good.

"Women, they will be the death of me," he laughed softly to himself.

His mood swings were so frantic and so maddeningly often that he could barely think. One moment he was amused and the next angry and the next indifferent.

"Coriolanus," he heard a soft female voice said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Behind him he saw the brown haired girl who looked so tiny compared to his imperial form. He stood at 6'1 while she was only a measly 5'7.

"Yes dear?" his eyes shifted from the table where he held support from the mirror to the woman standing behind him.

"Was that your father?" she traced the lights of the electric portrait.

Snow sighed long and deep. "In all pretenses I suppose you could say that,"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Katniss's yellow shirt brushed against his hand.

"Some things are better kept under lock and key," he lead her to their room.

She pulled away from his touch and got angry.

"Well I think I have a right to know now that I'm getting married to you!" Katniss snapped at him.

Snow contemplated for a minute and finally sighed long and burdened.

"I was not really born in the Capitol," he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What about your father..the first President Snow..." words left her.

He took her hands. "He adopted me. After killing my family in District 10," Snow half expected her to not care.

"I'm sorry. So you know.."

"What it's like? Indeed I do," his huge hands went to her face.

They laid together in the parlour taking silent solace in each other's company.

No words were said but their breathing and sighs.

Yet both knew what the other was thinking.

"What was District 10 like?" she asked.

"It was quite a poor district. Mainly a livestock district, but everyone knew each other and we all helped in our work. My father was a farmer and that man worked until the veins in his head looked about ready to pop out of his head," he laughed, this time it sounded genuine.

She laughed with him. "My papa was a good man too. He taught me everything he knew. How to hunt and sing and survive. He was..." Katniss stopped mid sentence.

"The reason you won the games?" Snow's left eyebrow raised.

"You could say that," she shrugged.

"She's a beautiful child," he looked over to Prim's sleeping form as her barely developed chest heaved up and down.

"She looks more like mom than I do. And she's quite a better person. Where I have a talent for hunting, she loves to heal. She picked up this ugly as shit cat once and insisted on taking care of it," Katniss rolled her eyes.

He kissed her lips gently while gripping the back of her head.

"Aren't you happy you agreed to save her?" Snow held her close as he broke away long enough to talk to her.

"That's the reason why I'm doing this," Katniss looked at him.

He turned his body away and sighed. "I understand..."

"The wedding is in a week," she looked idly at the clock on the wall.

"No doubt there will be a HUGE media spectacle. With Caesar Flickerman at the the helm. But I will try to reduce it to the best of my ability," his arms wrapped around the girl on fire's waist.

"Why am I welcoming your touch?" she looked at the clock.

"Maybe you're growing on me," he pondered hopefully.

Her form shook with laughter at the absurdity of it all, but then she wondered, was it really absurd? Or was she really growing on him?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The theme of the Panem favorite "The Flickerman Show" rung through the ears of the audience members dressed in gaudy and elaborate costumes.

A single trumpet played a steady tune. The trumpet was joined by another. And soon like a flock of swans, they all sounded to a battle cry. A stronger trumpet took the helm of battle as the cry got stronger.

A beat boxing sound effect joined into the song as the host, Caesar Flickerman practically bounced onto the stage.

Caesar was a small in stature yet energetic man with blue powdered hair and eyebrows, a fake tan, and a suit to match adorned with lightbulbs on the front of the suit. And they lit up like his personality.

"Hello hello. And welcome to the Flickerman show, the Capitol's number one televised talk show thanks to all of you!" he said to the audience with great enthusiasm as always.

They all cheered, always the bird to the feeder. They'd chew up anything they were given and practically lived on a blind bubble ignorant to the world. Not knowing the horrors that their fellow man faced.

"And boy oh boy do we have a special treat for you tonight! We have the lovely new music star who won Panem's Got Talent, Miss Theodora Loews!" he grinned like a madman.

"He scares me a little," Katniss looked over to Snow, her tone very matter-of-fact.

"Don't worry love, he's just as scared of you as you are him," Snow patted her head teasingly.

"So will it be you or me first?" Katniss wanted to be sure so that she could properly play the part of the ecstatic bride-to-be.

"It will be me of course and then you follow me lead," he explained, like you would explain an important subject to a child.

She nodded and held his hand even tighter than before as it began to throb.

"But first we have a very special guest.." Caesar was cut off by a moment of silence as the Panem national anthem played throughout the arena and everyone took that as a signal to welcome the President to the building.

"And remember my dear," Snow came close to her as he got up. He came close to her ear and whispered "_Convince me,_" he left with a smirk.

They were all silent as Snow came into the room filled with a mass of people, all of them intimidated in his presence.

The music ceased as Snow sank down into his chair. He was in an uncomfortable position with the shape of the chair but always remained courteous in public.

"Welcome to our humble television show Mr. President," he laughed nervously.

"It's always a pleasure to be here Caesar," he shook the host's hand.

It was that kind of fakeness that made Katniss sick to the bone. She felt like she could throw up combined with the smell of blood permanently imprinted in her nostrils.

"So Snow we're wondering, why have you postponed the games? We're all dying to know," Caesar asked.

"Well, I have a very special announcement to make. Now usually I do not include my job as President of all you fine people into my personal life, but..Katniss Everdeen and I will be married in a week," he smiled like the maniac he was and everyone was astonished.

"Wow really?", "That's exciting," rang through the massive room as Katniss likened the experience to Peeta professing his love to her. She really wished he was here right now. Maybe he was in spirit.

"So, when will the ceremony be?" Caesar grinned as if to say, "Coriolanus you old dog!"

"In a week, but alas, my dear Katniss has not picked out her dress tsk tsk," he chuckled teasingly as Caesar decided to bring Katniss out.

"Well why not have the bride herself come speak? Come here Katniss Everdeen!" the smaller man called excitedly.

She put on her best smile for the audience and sat down beside Snow as she felt his cold yet inviting presence beside her.

"Hello Katniss. May I call you that?" the host greeted her.

"Yes, but you'll have to call me Katniss Snow soon," she giggled.

He looked between them thinking something was up but held his tongue. After all he didn't want to be an Avox.

He chuckled nervously but not enough for anyone to notice "So tell me what you fell in love with when you saw Snow,"

"Well, I really don't know how to describe it. You just feel that connection to a person when you truly get to know them. He's been very good to my sister Prim and my mother and I have no doubt he'll be a wonderful husband," she held his hand as Snow wished it was all real but not letting his emotions show. He'd grown to love her in a sick, twisted sense and now knew exactly what Peeta felt like. A regular Irene Adler she was. He laughed at this thought

"Well I'm glad to hear that but does his age bother you?" Caesar could read them like a book but decided to ask the bride in private so he kept smiling like always.

"Not at all. Something I've learnt is that age is irrelevant but souls aren't, and really, aren't we all souls in a shell?" the audience looked at each other in reflection.

"Very true," his voice wasn't as happy as it came to a solemn acknowledgement but he quickly drank a cup of water and plastered his drawn on smile "Mr. President, out of all your suitors why her?"

"Well, I like a very down to earth and practical girl, not that all you beautiful Capitol ladies aren't lovely as well," they all swooned, causing Katniss to roll her eyes. "But she has a natural beauty to her that really I could not ignore," he kissed her hand as an evil glint left his eye and Katniss was alarmed. Her body froze as she had figured it out. He had poisoned Caesar!

He raised his eye brow then gave them both something to drink "I believe that's all we have. I'll see you all next time and give a round of applause to the lovely couple!"

They all clapped as Katniss and Snow made their stage exit.

"You did wonderful. But alas, not enough..." his voice was full of ice, cutting like a blade.

She looked at him confused. What more could he want?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Coriolanus Snow, did you poison Caesar!?" Katniss's heart beat in her chest like a million drums as all warmth seemed to leave her body.

Snow grinned slyly without saying a word as they walked. He felt her palms sweat.

He gave her a vial of red liquid and she hurriedly drunk it up, knowing it was the antidote.

They entered the massive mansion located on a large, highly guarded hill.

"If you hated your adoptive father, the first President Snow, so much, then why do you do the things you do?" Katniss yelled at him, tears running wet down her eyes.

"Like he did? Isn't the point of being your own person not to make your father's mistakes?" she started to sob almost, angry with him but also sympathetic. She hated him and yet was beginning to care for him.

"Yes and I am, by being better than him," the elder of the two dried her tears sympathetically with a maroon handkerchief. Turns out the old fart was capable of emotion.

"Why me? You've never felt sympathy for any of the other tributes. So why me?" the brunette beauty looked in his eyes.

"Time will tell all," Snow said cryptically as always. "As for now I'm going to rest" he walked into his room.

"Wait..." she held his hand back and kissed his lips.

He leaned in slowly, careful not to break her as he trailed his warm hands down her arms.

"Good night. You are welcome to join me if you'd like," he chuckled as the door closed.

She was left gazing at the door before making her way to her room. The piece of cloth that dripped with her tears hung from her fingers.

Caesar waited for Snow to go into his room and he took Katniss into her room, covering her mouth.

"Don't scream. I just have to talk before I die," the wild-looking man pleaded with her.

"Okay. What do you have to say?" she asked, looking hurriedly in the cabinet for the antidote.

"Tell me the truth about everything. Do you really love President Snow?" Caesar asked, maintaining his casual exterior yet with a sense of urgency, as if the disclosure of her secrets was the only chance of life he had.

Katniss had the fate of a man in her hands it seemed. She looked at him, then at Snow's handkerchief.

"Yes. I- I can't. I'm sorry but I don't want to break Cori's trust," she said coldly, more than there should be for a girl on fire.

He growled as he removed his shirt to reveal his stomach upward becoming purple. It was a sickening sight. Katniss wanted to puke looking at it.

"Please just let me go. I can't do this. Leave. You'll learn soon enough," she looked panicked as Snow was touched by what he saw. She was lying for him. Katniss was lying for him!

Caesar Flickerman sighed before falling unconscious on the floor with a loud thud.

She ran to Snow's room and knocked on the rapidly, not knowing that he had seen everything that happened.

Snow held his bride close as they looked down at the unconscious man, who was being dragged away by two of the many security guards in the house.

"I didn't tell them anything I swear," her eyes pleaded.

"I know you didn't" Snow kissed her sweating forehead.

"Why am I becoming so submissive? Usually I hunt and fight, but with you..with you I feel like I can be weak and small," a million different emotions ran through her head.

He fed Caesar with the antidote and took her smooth, fair face in his hands.

"Now, will you come to bed with me?" he held out his hand.

Katniss nodded and laid down with him reluctantly but willingly as she held the body of a murderer.

* * *

Later in the night, the smaller form beside him started to thrash back and fourth with whispers he could barely hear.

All he could make out was "Peeta, please help me" or "Rue! No!". Things of that sort.

"Mockingjay, wake up," Snow called her nickname, shaking her lightly as he realized what she was dreaming about. The Hunger Games.

There was nothing he could do for this girl, the damage had already been done. Done by his own hands.

She screamed and kicked as he held her down, trying to keep her stable-bodied.

"Shh shh. Calm now love," he hushed her, wondering who Rue was. He assumed she was one of the tributes. He'd have to look it up later.

"Rue? Rue where are you?" Katniss called out.

"No, it's just Cori," he stroked her soft brown hair styled in an intricate braid.

"President Snow?" she looked at him quizzicly, still in her dream state.

"Yes Katniss. I brought you here. Just go back to bed and I'll explain in the morning," he lied.

She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes.

He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. What was he going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING! This chapter contains undertones of dubcon. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read! That is all

Chapter 13

Coriolanus Snow could say he was possibly the luckiest motherfucker in the history of ever. He ruled over an entire country who was, for the most part, obedient and ordered. And now he had the face of the rebellion stuck in his hands. Or his arms more like.

The Mockingjay was sleeping soundly on his chest. He wanted her to wake up, as he was getting ungodly bored, but let her lay in his embrace.

Finally after watching her chest heave up and down for about 15 minutes, he decided to wake her up. His patience only went so far.

"Katniss, wake up," he nudged her awake.

"Will Caesar be okay? You poisoned him last night," she frowned as she woke up.

"I did. You're wondering if I have any regrets?" Snow's eyebrow arched.

"Well?" Katniss glared at him. It was almost like she had forgotten that this was President Snow that was sitting in front of her.

"No. Remember Katniss, I am the monster in this story of life," his grin was his usual devilish disposition.

"Really now?" Katniss deviously pinned him to the bed and looked in his eyes with a seductively evil look, akin to his own.

He growled low and vicious from his belly like a lion.

"The big bad wolf is hungry," he tore off her red silk panties and buried his face in her bush of brown hair between her legs.

"Do your worst," Katniss looked down at him as he wrapped his aged yet strong fingers around her thighs.

Snow inhaled her musky smell as her chocolate brown pubic hairs tickled what face wasn't covered by his beard, his nose poking her clitoris as he prepared to dine on her.

The girl laid above him like a stone idol of a goddess long gone. Usually he was the one who everyone revered and worshiped as a god and the tables had turned.

He chuckled softly at that thought and extruded his tongue from his mouth. It slithered out like a snake to taste the hot fluids of this woman. Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire!

And with that fire spread to even him, the cold and bitter President Snow, he licked every inch and crevice of her womanhood.

Katniss moaned helplessly on the bed with her legs planted on his shoulders.

The sounds of Snow smacking his lips and Katniss almost screaming in unwanted yet welcomed ecstasy. She was so close.

Coriolanus could feel her tightening around his tongue and he pulled back just to tease her.

"What the hell?" Katniss gripped the sheets, looking angry and kicking her feet like a little child.

Her tantrum however was calmed by him pulling her feet close to his face and rubbed his face with them, taking in their softness and warmth.

Katniss looked at him completely baffled.

"You have lovely feet my dearest," Snow smiled a genuine smile and patted her brown hair.

He reached under the bed and got two phallic shaped objects. They both were colored purple but one was smaller than the other, no doubt going in her ass.

Her eyes widened. Would they fit? Would he fit when the time came? How long did she have to wait? And what if she got pregnant?

She knew that her getting pregnant was a certainty and it disgusted her! Something would be stretching her and no doubt it would hurt. Was he even able to have children at his age?

Katniss moaned as he put a warming, gooey liquid on her anal ring and on her cunt as well.

"It's lube. It will make the entrance easier," Snow explained.

She gasped, feeling the first one enter her hot sheath between her legs. It was soooooooooo much bigger and more satisfying than her fingers. Why hadn't she tried this sooner with Gale or Peeta?

"Because they were boys Katniss. You needed a man," he frightfully responded as if he had read her thoughts.

She was too far gone to care though. The dildo penetrating her pussy was shoved far up so that it hit all the right nerves, but not enough to actually break her hymen. No he wanted to do that himself.

When she was finally used to the first one, he decided to ease the second one into her. Good god she looked tempting. Two mounds of flesh between a brownish ring. It was too much to bear.

His heart decided to beat rapidly. Snow contemplated the decision of whether or not to fuck her bum with his cock or the toy in his hands.

Coriolanus decided on his thick member and covered it in even more lube.

"What are you doing?!" Katniss panicked, her grey eyes forming perfect circles.

He grinned wide and bit his lip with a cruel chuckle.

Snow laid on the bed, his cock twitching with anticipation. It wasn't 100% sex, but it was the next best thing. He wanted to wait to mate her completely.

"What are you doing?" Snow grabbed her hips but he still didn't answer her question.

"Just trust me," he yanked her well-lubed onto his cock as her braid swung with the motion of her being pulled down.

"OH MY GOD!" tears of pain rolled down Katniss' eyes.

She bit her lip and whined as he stretched her anus and blood got all over his lap.

He shoved his finger inside of her other hole and pushed in and out.

"So. Tight," he gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Stop it! It hurts! Oh fuck," Katniss fell back on his hairy chest and thrusted harder.

"Remember what I said if you refuse me? Just because I'm warming up to you does not mean you should fault on your duties as a wife," Snow warned, making Katniss alive with fear.

She turned around and looked in his eyes. "Sorry, it just was so sudden," she looked in his eyes, barely breathing.

"It's quite alright. Here," he pulled out of her and she felt sore to the bone as her hole throbbed and a feeling of pained pleasure overtook her.

"Cori, please," she cupped her fiancé's cheek and looked in his eyes with a look of glazed over lust.

He took a deep breath and kissed his bride before re-inserting himself into her. It felt as he was being blissfully choked and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Just go slow," she gripped the sheets.

He tried to pace himself and kept her in mind for once in his life.

After he slowly eased himself, his thrusts became more rapid but careful.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear, her chin brushing against his shoulder.

Their bodies joined in time with each other until he was pounding her with passionate abandon. Sure he had lovers in the past, even a wife at one point.

But none of them could compare to what Katniss made him feel. Her fire melted him to a puddle almost and go to his knees.

"Katniss. I'm close," he buried his head in her hair, flowing free with little crinkles from where she had braided it last night.

"Do it asshole," she whispered with a bitter edge. And boy was he deserving of that title. Even he knew it but didn't care what she called him at this point.

With a loud animal groan, he released a river of cum between her two cheeks and splatted the rest on her stomach with a moan.

"Oh my god," Katniss was on cloud nine as well, having orgasmed without him even touching her.

She just sat there panting in time with him and they looked each other in the eye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Katniss woke up with her body covered in sweat, blood, and something else. Something leaking from her anus.

"Oh god! We didn't!" the girl cupped the river of cum on the bed in her dusk-colored hands. It was all over her legs, thighs, and hands. She was practically drowning in a river of it.

"We did. Well..almost," he laughed cruelly, cigar smoke filling her nostrils.

For all his faults he did enjoy the finer things in life. A quality which stemmed from having next to nothing in his youth. But he kept it all to himself because he figured that suffering is an unavoidable part of life, and who is he to argue with fate?

The Hunger Games, this marriage, his suffering. All of them were workings beyond his control in his eyes.

Snow next to her with his arm around her shoulders and she hacked like hell before he put his cigar in the crystal ashtray on his nightstand.

"Mm, it's been so long," he sounded perfectly content.

"I didn't even know that was possible. It hurt at first,"

"Everything is unpleasant at first. But you loved it," he grinned as he rubbed his white chest hair in an oddly seductive manner.

"I guess," Katniss shrugged.

"Have you ever thought positively of me my dear?" Snow frowned half jokingly.

"Well, you are good in bed," she laughed.

"Oh you've seen nothing yet. Anything else?" he looked at her.

"Well, the only other thing I can think of is your eyes. Are they natural?" Katniss asked. She knew it was probably a stupid question but everyone in the Capitol was so artificial that sometimes it was hard to distinguish who had gone through intensive surgery and who was natural.

But Snow was almost 100% human in the sense she was familiar with. He had hair in all the right places a man should, a surprisingly well built figure for a man who was old enough to be her grandfather, and he had those sea blue eyes that could only occur in nature.

The only thing that set him apart were a few spots where surgery had been done to get rid of some of ageing spots and a few scars, although you could still see them.

"I was born with these eyes. They were my mother's eyes," Snow pondered fondly.

"What was she like? You seemed to love her a lot," she looked at him.

"She was a mother. The woman who gave birth to me. What else do you want to know?" Snow looked hesitant to tell her anymore. He promised himself to never tell anyone about his true origins and he had already told her enough.

"You know you're really vague about pretty much everything," Katniss flatly stated, emitting a chuckle from the white-maned male.

"It is my job to keep you guessing my dear," he laughed.

She laughed softly along with him.

"You're beginning to laugh with me," he caressed her hips.

"Nervous habit I guess," she shrugged as her face turned red. As much as she hated to admit it, the older man was slowly growing on her. And she on him.

"Well, either way, we have a long day," he slid his aged yet lean body off the bed, looking darkly, perversely seductive.

"Public appearance? Interview?" Katniss was filled with dread.

"Neither, actually lunch with some of the most important people in the Capitol. Besides myself of course," Snow boasted as his chest puffed out proud like a peacock.

"Including an old schoolmate of my son's. You may know her," he buttoned up his black waistcoat.

"Is it one of my stylists?" Katniss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no. You'll see my dear," Snow winked. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We shall leave in an hour. I've set out quite the ensemble for you,"

Snow left the room and closed the door as his military boots clanked on the floor.

Katniss looked over to see a white ruffled blouse, a navy blue jacket and pant set, and sadly black high heels with panty hose stuffed inside of the shoes. The girl on fire hated high heels. That was the least of her worries though...

Not only had she found out that her future husband had a son that was probably old enough to be her father, but also the fact that cum was dripping off of her body and could have very well sunk into her womb in her sleep. She could be a mother in 9 months!

Katniss knew it would happen eventually but she wanted to wait a while before approaching motherhood. At least a year after her mandatory marriage to her worst enemy.

Her worst enemy who made her feel amazing in bed. Who made her want more. To go all the way and be owned completely.

As she got her outfit on, she realized that she may have become yet another piece in the Capitol's games.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're marrying an eighteen year old father!" a high-pitched yet masculine voice cried

"You don't think your old man's still got some game?" Snow grinned at his son Gus, offering him wine.

"I did not say that but, you're old enough to be her grandfather! If you have children will you even be around to see their children?!" Gus tried to reason with his father.

"My boy, I'll find a way. After all, new medical discoveries are being made everyday. I won't croak as soon as you wish me to," the older man smirked.

"Fine. At least tell me her name," Gus rolled his eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen," Snow disclosed, awaiting a reaction.

He was not disappointed. Gus spat out his drink and looked at his father.

"Jesus fucking Christ what is wrong with you dad?!" Gus demanded.

"You're not going to disown me like your sister did are you?" Snow's eyebrow raised.

"No father. I'm not," the younger Snow shrugged and sighed.

Both of them sat in silence, remembering how Alexandria Snow had run away from the Capitol at the age of 15 after finding out what the Hunger Games was.

She was horrified and neither Coriolanus nor his son saw her again. She was presumed dead after a lengthy search.

"Mr. President, Ms. Everdeen is ready sir," a petite Avox with brown hair and blue eyes wrote on her white board that had been provided for her.

"Thank you dear. Send her down," he nodded.

Heels clicked on the marble floors as Katniss made her way down the spiral staircase in a colorful feathered dress that looked akin to a parrot with rainbow feathers in divided places on the dress and a blue feathered collar on the shoulders.

Both of the men sat with their eyes glued to her fit, sculpted form that had been shaped by years of exercise and physical activity as well as lack of food.

"You look marvelous," the man in his mid fourties who was the spitting image of his father except with brown eyes instead of blue and sand-blond hair instead of silver like his father.

"Thank you. And you are?" Katniss looked at him curiously.

"Augustus Marcellus Snow at your service," he bowed as Snow smiled with pride. He had taught his son well.

"You're Coriolanus's son aren't you?" she asked.

"Indeed I am," Gus nodded.

"We can get better acquainted at the luncheon," Snow eyed his pocket watch which was tucked cozily into his coat.


End file.
